


Domestic

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Hajime comes home late from work to find Tooru asleep, fully dressed.





	Domestic

Hajime yawned as he threw his briefcase onto his couch, not even bothering to pick it up when it slid onto the floor. He had been around yelling couples all day, he just wanted to get to bed and lay there with his husband. Being a divorce lawyer was hard, but it was easier when you knew you got to come home to your husband who didn't key the word "cheater" onto your truck. 

He made his way to the bedroom, the lights were off but he could see Tooru's silhouette on the bed. As he moved closer, Hajime noticed that Tooru was still fully dressed, shoes and all. He couldn't help but chuckle as he sat down and started to untie his shoelaces.

"Hajime?" Tooru's rough voice said in the darkness, "that tickles," he yanked his foot away from Hajime's hand when we slid off the first shoe, he used his foot to toe off the other one, letting it fall to the ground.

"How was work?" Hajime said, moving up on the bed, his fingers got to work undoing Tooru's dress shirt.

"It was okay," Tooru said, his fingers rubbing at Hajime's arm, "are you trying to get frisky?" 

Hajime had to stop working the buttons because he couldn't help but laugh, "who says frisky?" He asked, "Are you like eighty years old?"

"They say it in the movies," Tooru let his hand fall to Hajime's lap and rubbing his knee gently, "How was work?"

Hajime continued with the buttons, "same old, same old," he leaned down to kiss the other's forehead, "just makes me that much more happy that I'm married to you," 

Tooru hummed and closed his eyes, his head lolling to the side, "if you ever try to divorce me I'm killing you," 

Hajime chuckled which made Tooru smile softly, "hurry up so we can sleep," he mumbled. 

Hajime finished with all the buttons and helped Tooru out of his shirt and then his jeans. He chucked his own clothes to join the pile on the floor and slipped underneath the covers. Tooru joined him in the warm caccoon of blankets but turned his back to Hajime.

"Spoon me," he yawned.

Hajime did as he was told, "you're so demanding," he said, pressing a kiss to the back of Tooru's neck.

"You knew that way before we got together," Tooru snuggled back into Hajime as much as he could, "and you like taking care of me," 

"I do," Hajime hugged his waist, "I love you," he whispered, Tooru's breath evening out as he dozed off once again.

"I love you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
